Relapse
by Dripz
Summary: A strange creature is found by Twilight Sparkle in the Forest, but what happens when he wakes up, and cant remember where he came from? This may contain a small amount of Clop, but mixed in with a (hopefully) decent story. Writing will be in third person unless it is the Human character which will be in first. (Don't worry, i will state if it is the Humans POV at the start of chap!
1. Chapter 1 - Dark Matter

"What a mess"

Twilight yawned as she continued sweeping the dead leaves off of the pavement outside her library. It was extremely early in the morning, but she had lots to do, and such a short time to do it. She had to write three separate letters to Candace, Celestia and Luna and ever since she woke up, Twilight had felt a certain electricity in the air that seemed to writhe and seethe with invisible tendrils, pulling her towards the Everfree Forest, and she was itching to check it out.

After finishing clearing up, Twilight walked down the street in the direction of the Everfree forest. The town was eerily quiet at this time, with no pony's in sight, but empty shops and closed market stalls sent a shiver down her spine that was usually reserved for dark, stormy nights with a horror book. The sound of Twilight's hooves colliding with the cobble pathway made her a bit self conscious, as she was scared she may wake up one of the towns more "Shouty" residents, which would start a chain reaction of early wake up calls, with her as the cause for all the distress.

"Hey Pinkie!"

Twilight shouted as quietly as she could at her energetic friend as she walked past the Cake Family's signature shop. Of course Pinkie Pie was already up and bouncing around, threatening to wake up half of Ponyville with the strange springing sound that seemed to follow her wherever she went.

"Oh hey Twilight! The air feels super scrummy today dosen't it? I just want to take a bite out of it!"

Pinkie said with a scarily wide smile

"Yes, well Pinkie I was just on my way to investigate that now …"

Twilight paused for a few seconds

"Actually, come to think of it, how can you feel it? Usually only Unicorns can sense magic"

"I dunno!"

And with that Pinkie was off, bouncing down the cobble path

 _Well_ Twilight thought, _That was weird, No actually, that was just Pinkie being her usual self._

She smiled to herself and continued on her way to the Forest

The forest was scarily quiet. Before, when there had been birds songs and chirping crickets, there was only silence. Twilight wondered if all the woodland animals had gone to Fluttershy for comfort as they usually did. _i really should have brought Fluttershy along_ Twilight thought to herself _She knows these forests like the back of her hoof._ Twilight shook her head _No, it would have been rude to wake her up that early, and besides i probably wont get lost._

Twilight had been walking for a straight hour now, and was beginning to get nervous. The power she had sensed was only getting stronger and stronger as she went deeper into the forest. Suddenly she hit an abrupt stop, as she entered a natural clearing in the forest.

"Wow!"

She exclaimed as this type of phenomenon never happened outside of her books. But in true Twilight fashion, she was distracted by the fascinating perfect circle of grass in front of her, she didn't notice the swirling black ball of energy that was hovering at the center of the clearing until she looked up. Now this time, Twilight was speechless.

"U…Uh…u…."

She stuttered. Twilight had never seen anything like this in all the books shed ever read, this was something alien and new. Twilight shivered in excitement. She raised a shaking hoof and stroked the shimmering ball of dark energy.

 _Warm…_

She thought. The ball was spinning up faster and faster, but silently. The ball sped up, making the grass beneath it blow around and ruffling Twilight's mane. She was getting more and more worried and cursed her stupid curiosity. What if touching it had activated it? What if it was a bomb?

 _Stop it_

Twilight told herself

 _Thinking like that will make you panic, and that will make things worse_

She didn't sense any malevolence coming from the ball, but it still scared her slightly. She tried to slow it down with her magic, but the ball shrugged it off and carried on spinning. It was reaching impossible speeds now, it was just a blur in Twilight's vision. Just as the ball was making Twilight's eyes water, it stopped spinning. So abruptly in fact that Twilight almost toppled over, her head spinning. Suddenly the ball evaporated, leaving an object that fell to the floor with a

"OOOOF!"

It wasn't a shape Twilight began to realise, but a creature.

"Are…. Are you okay?"

She stammered, still nervous and kind of excited from what she had just seen

"Hello?"

The creature spoke, before standing up and twilight realised that it was bipedal, meaning it walked on two legs, and wore a small area of black cloth at the point his legs met. As the last of the black energy cleared, Twilight could see that the creature was white in complexion, and had a medium amount of hair on his head. It stood at just below 6 foot, and had a serious chiselled face, that were marred by black rings on his eyes, that showed it was exhausted.

"Oww oh my head"

It said as it raised one of its limbs to its head and twilight could see the all of the creatures anatomy clearly. It had four limbs, like pony's, but instead of being straight and one size, the limbs bulged out in places. _Muscles_ Twilight thought, as she had seen similar anatomy on dragons and one of the town pony's

"Wait...what…. Are you?"

He said as it laid his eyes on Twilight and she felt a blush rise too her cheeks

"My.. My name is Twilight Sparkle! Welcome to... Equestria... from... wherever you've came from"

Twilights nervous laughter was interrupted by a loud *Thump* as the creature passed out on the Forest floor

Twilight sighed, this was going to be a long day

*Authors Note* Please R&R for this story to continue please!


	2. Chapter 2 - Awkward

Chapter 2 "Creatures" POV

"Are you sure?"

These were the first words I heard as I awoke. My head felt too heavy and I was lying on something soft.

"Absolutely positive, I'm an expert on these things you know"

Another voice replied

"Yes as you keep telling me"

The first voice paused

"A... A human? Are you sure Lyra?"

"Of course, I would say he's around sixteen years old, a male, and... Uh"

The voice stuttered

"He's a... a good ... Specimen"

"Lyra focus"

"Yes, sorry Twilight"

There was that name again. Even thinking sent spikes of pain through my head. At that moment I realised that I couldn't remember my own name, Who am I? Where am I from?

These questions plagued my mind, so I decided to try and open my eyes

"Look! I think he's awake"

I sat up and gritted my teeth through the pain

"Ohhh wow..."

I said as I was hit with a wave of nausea

"Take it easy, you've been out cold for a few days"

I looked around me, I seemed to be in a library of sorts, carved out of a tree, with big wooden walls. I then looked to the voice to see two ... Things, one purple and another a greeny bluish colour, and I was shocked as I realised that the voices were coming from them

"I'm sorry if this sounds rude" I said, my throat hoarse

"But what on earth are you?"

"Well, I don't know what an earth is, but I'm a pony!, Twilight Sparkle, I, uh told you in the forest but you probably don't remember"

The purple pony said as she... Was she blushing? Wow, these ponies were strange

"And my name is Lyra" the other pony said "I'm an expert on your race, the humans"

"I'm a - a human?" I replied, I had never heard of a human, but I have no idea why I knew what a pony was either, or even how I could speak.

"Wow, you really don't remember anything do you... Hmmm I wonder if I could teach you..."

"LYRA" Twilight said sternly "now is NOT the time, the poor thing doesn't even know where he is, and he doesn't need to be taught anything like that... At least not yet.."

Twilight shook her head and stared hateful at Lyra "now look what you've done... Sorry" she said, addressing me "Do you have a name?"

"I don't think so" I replied, but for some reason the letter "O" kept coming to the front of my mind

"Something beginning with an O I think" I said nervously

"Well then, that will do!" Lyra said

"Nice to meet you O!" Added Twilight

"Okay, Lyra please keep O company, as I check on Spike over at Rairity's, and NO" Twilight got really close to Lyra "NO funny business, if you know what I mean"

"Pah, come on Twilight, in better than that" Lyra replied

"Okay then" Twilight said, she didn't seem comfortable leaving me with Lyra for some reason

" I'll see you soon O, we still have loads to chat about and explain" Twilight said, as she stepped out of a door I mistook for a knot in the wood.

"Thank Celestia she's gone, she's been really on my case today you know" Lyra exclaimed, then saw my confused and awkward expression

"Sorry O, we've been a bit weird around you, it's just that... Well it'll take a lot of explaining to do"

"I've got a feeling that Twilight will be a while, so please, explain" I replied

"Its… an awkward subject, we ponies have different…" Lyra coughed awkwardly

"Different …. Mating cycles"

"What?" I said confused

"Well, Stallions, they uhh, well they only ... they don't mate for pleasure, and there only in heat for one month a year, whereas us mares, were in heat all 12 months, and mating gives us ... pleasure" Lyra was blushing extremely now

"But what does that have to do with me?" I asked

"I read that humans mate for pleasure too"

I suddenly understood why Twilight and Lyra had been so strange around me, and I was suddenly conscious of how little I was wearing, just a set of boxers.

"Oh, well, umm" I stuttered

"Sorry, Twilight was right, I should wait until she gets back before explaining anything about Equestria to you…. But, I guess she's not here right now" Lyra smirked and pounced on me

"Hey!" I shouted

"Oh, come on, stop squirming, this'll be great" Lyra smiled creepily

At this moment Twilight walked back through the door

"Hey, I forgot the…GET OFF OF HIM" Twilight shouted as she saw what was going on, and a purple

Beam of… something hit Lyra off of me

"Oh my god, O I am so sorry, I KNEW I shouldn't have left her here with you"

Twilight said, as she walked over to me, laying on the floor

"It's... It's fine Twilight, not your fault" I replied

"You!" Twilight shouted as she pointed her hoof at Lyra "Get out of here NOW!"

"Oh, come on Twilight, I was just having a bit of fun" Lyra pouted

"No! you tried to take advantage of O, That's all kinds of wrong! An amnesic Lyra? Really?"

"Whatever" Lyra moaned as she walked out the open door " See you later O" she said slyly, before winking and heading onto the street

"I can't believe her" Twilight said, as she helped me up  
"come on , lets get you some proper clothes, im afraid that half the pony's in Ponyville will act like that if you walk down the street wearing that" she nodded at my current attire  
"but how?" I asked "from what ive seen, there haven't been any humans to wherever this is before"

"oh don't worry" Twilight smirked "I have a special friend"

Authors note: This chapter was to familiarize the readers with the situation in this universe, and pretty much a warning that it will probably get a little more "M rating" graphic from here on out, Please R&R if you like it :3


End file.
